TBD
by AlleyBeanAlex
Summary: Find out why Pip hung himself from the begining; Damien's back, but doesn't remember Pip, although he doesn't remember him he is quite fond of him.


**Chapter One**

He feels... cold. His pulse is slowly coming to a stop. He takes a look of the last thing he will see on this earth. His room, the walls lined with cream colored wallpaper, the wooden flooring lingering about a foot under his feet and his crimson red bed where his suicide note lays. He wonders when they find his body if they'll fix the rope burns before they burry him. He has hung himself, plain and simple. It's not a big loss and it won't hold a burden to the South Park society. Everyone hates him and when they find out that he is no longer alive they'll probably laugh, because they're sickos, like when they laughed about his parents being dead. They just said 'Wow Pip, you really suck'. How comforting.

"Pip, I know you probably don't want to speak to me but we need to tal- PIP? WHAT THE FUCK!"

Shall I start from the beggining?

I'm going to share the tale of how Philip Pirrup was drove to suicide.

* * *

><p>Today is the first day of sophmore year at South Park High and Pip's in no rush to get out of bed. Throughout the summer holiday he's been dreading to go back to school. It's not that he doesn't like learning because he actually enjoys himself when he gets caught up in my school work, no, it's the people that attend the school. People like to beat him up for no apparent reason, then the people who see him getting abused just walk by pretending they didn't see anything, it makes Pip concered for this town's younger generation. He always comes home with bruises or cuts or even both. Although his foster parents don't notice and if they did they wouldn't care. The life of Pip is hard but he always think that because he's suffering now that someday he'll have a great life and the people who make it hard now will be faced with problems in the future. So he puts on a fake smile to let everyone know that he's not affected by their wrong doings. Little do they know he suffers a ton because of them.<p>

"Philip! Hurry up and get you lazy ass out of bed! Doesn't that turd you have for a brain remember that it's time for school?" Margaret, Pip's foster mother, called breaking his train of thought.

"Why yes Margaret! I'm just tidying up my bed!" he yells so she can hear him. She grunts and coughs something not plesant. He sounds so different from everybody, his accent hasn't lightened since third grade, but he still don't understand why the kids at school mistake him for French, he's clearly not French, he hates the French, even though he always correct them they continue to make the mistake.

After he fixes his bed he get changed into his usual wear, but of course he couldn't forget his dear hat. When he figures he is presentable he leaves for school with a crumpet in his mouth. He thinks of telling Margaret and Jonathan that he's leaving but they would just ignore him. It's already 6:45 so he quickly jogs in the direction of South Park high.

The jog didn't last as long because he lives about 20 minutes away from the school and but he ran so it took about 13 minutes to get here. He must hurry if he doesn't want to be late for the first day of the new year.

He makes his way to his assigned locker, to his distaste it's neighbored to Eric Cartman's locker. Eric has lost a bit of weight but it was replaced with a mild amount of muscles. He still looks pudgy, everyone still calls him 'fatass'. In freshman year he joined the football team to catch Wendy Testaburger's eye. Sooner or later they got together. Stan Marsh went goth again after Wendy left him for Eric of all people, Pip doesn't know how it happened but the next week Kyle Broflovski and Stan were announced as an offical couple. To Pip's suprise nobody ripped on them for it, _being gay I mean_. He guess it's the way of the social foodweb, if he came out of the closet he would get beat and made fun of even more.

"Ey! Frenchie!" the sound of Eric's voice booming through the empty halls made Pip look up from his open locker. When he saw Eric's smirk coming closer to him, he felt as if he was growing smaller and smaller as Eric's foot steps became louder. When Eric was in a distance to hold a conversation he stopped.

"Why, h-hello E-Eric, I see y-you're late aswell. Awfully sorry but I m-must be off t-to class now," Pip says trying to avoid trouble. When he goes to close his locker, he hears the piece of metal slamming shut. Pip's eyes grow wide and his breath quickens along with his heat beat.

"Pip, my good friend, couldn't you spare poor Eric a bit of your time, I'm sure Mrs. Womer wouldn't mind," Eric asked with a fake smile plastered on his lips. Pip hesitantly looks at his surroundings to find an escape root, but he sees none. _Oh Bugger._

"Well I-I would love to E-Eric b-but, um, I mustn't be late f-for the first day! I mean h-how bad would t-that look?" Pip say slightly shaking from the stress Eric's giving the atmosphere with that small, calm smile of his. Eric seems to think Pip's answer over for a second, but when he looks straight at Pip, the smile is gone and replaced with a grimace.

"Not as bad as your face will look when I'm done with you!" He spits at Pip. Pip feel him grab the colar of his shirt and himself getting knocked into the row of lockers behind him. Pip stares at Eric completely frightened of what's coming next. Although he is all to used to this treatment he couldn't help but cringe everytime he got into a situation much like this. Right about now he would be begging.

"Please Eric! I d-don't want any t-trouble!" Pip shuts his eyes fully aware that his feet arn't even touching the ground now.

"Well you've got trouble! So you better deal with it like the man you _should _be!" _Here comes the punch_... Pip opens his eyes when he feels the floor hit the side of his face and not the impact of Eric's fist, to see a dark figure with it's arm up and Eric on the other side of the hall, he looks unconscious.

_I should thank this person. _Pip thinks to himself. After he gets up Pip dusts himself off and faces the 'dark figure'.

"Um, thank you for that," he tentatively walks foward to see this persons face. The figure looks in Pip's direction sharply. Pip jumps slightly when he sees the boy's face. _He's - he's gorgeous!_ He has blood red eyes that seem to be staring Pip down, he's wearing black skinny jeans which Pip thinks would be painful for guys, a black shirt that has short sleeves, his black hair is not too long nor too short and he's wearing a pentagram on his neck. _Hm, that's strange_. Pip then relises that he's been staring, which is awfully rude. He looks down. _Why am I blushing?_

Pip looks up to thank the boy once again but notices he's gone. _Well what an interesting fellow, he looked quite familiar actually._ The bell that says it's the end of registration has rung, bringing Pip out of his trance. He then quickly makes his way to class while everyone else starts to fill the halls.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, we have a new student joining us, and the school board asks in favor of Satan that you do not throw holy water at his son, he says it's a waste of time because it doesn't affect him," Mrs. Womer announces oh so casualy. <em>She's probably the only teacher who can introduce the anti-christ with a smile that's as bright as - wait, what? ANTI-CHRIST? Wait, he's, oh my god it's-<em>

"Damien, Damien Thorne," he says to the class, Pip hear murmurings coming from the class. _They probably remember him from third grade aswell._ Pip's sat there in shock. This is the exact boy who was Pip's only friend EVER, the exact boy who felt as lonely and misunderstood as Pip did, the exact boy that was Pip's first crush, the exact boy who made Pip relise he was gay, the exact boy who used Pip as a firecracker to amuse the other kids to become popular, the exact boy who broke Pip's heart, the exact boy that never said sorry, but he's also the exact boy who saved Pip from another beating from Eric. _Maybe he's changed. Oh glorious day! Damien's back!_ Pip smiles to himself, not noticing Damien staring questioning from the seat next to his own. A smile forming on Damien's lips.

* * *

><p>Pip couldn't pay attention to class when he noticed Damien sitting next to him. Pip starts having an argument with himself. <em>Should I confront him? No that's dumb, he wouldn't want to speak to me! But maybe he does! No, just think why he hasn't come back. But he's back now! Yeah but-<em>

"Hello, I'm Damien," Damien holds out his hand to Pip, secretly analizing the smaller boy's reactions. Pip was taken back by Damien speaking to him, nobody speaks to him unless it's to say something offensive, but he returned back to his shy self.

"Why I already k-knew you're name, do y-you not remember m-me?" hurt filling Pip's voice when Damien didn't reconise him. Damien squinted his eyes and consentrated, sure he knew this guy from somewhere, but where?

"Are you that mail guy father sent back up to Earth because he was too much of a pain in the ass?" Damien asked still squinting, looking Pip up and down.

"N-no, I'm Pip, from third grade," Pip said, hope that Damien will click filling him.

"Pip, Pip, Pip. Nope, doesn't ring a bell," he said tapping his chin with his index finger while looking up. Pip looked down sadly, he was going to try again.

"You blew me up to use me as a firecracker! How could forget that? **And** you never said sorry!" Pip yelled at him anger taking over then hurt washed over again. Tears welled up in his eyes. Pip had to admit he still had a crush on Damien, always have.

"Oh yeah! That was killer, was that you? The french kid? Yeah!" Damien smiled remembering back when he lived in South Park for a short amount of time.

"I'm not French!" Pip yelled tears falling down his face.

"Woah, dude no need to cry, geeze!" Damien said with his hands up defensively. Pip noticed people were begining to stare at them so he quieted down.

"Y-you don't u-understand," Pip muttered still obviously crying.

* * *

><p>The lessons passed easily for Pip, seeing as he wasn't paying attention, all he could think about is that Damien came back and he didn't even say sorry for what he did seven years ago!<p>

When lunch rolled by Pip sat at his table alone as usual. He was quite happy eating his biscuits until he felt the presance of another body across from him. He looked up to see Damien sitting infront of him with no food.

"Those look good," Damien states, looking at Pip's biscuits. Pip said nothing and just continued to eat.

"Silent treatment? Because I called you French? Weak," Damien notes, because Pip didn't reply.

"No, Damien, it's not because you called me French! It's because you didn't remember me after I never forgot about you! **And** you never said sorry!" Pip yells once again.

"What is it with you wanting me to apologise? What did I ever do?" Damien asks unaware on why Pip was so upset about it. Pip was actually relieved he didn't say anything about the first statement.

"So befriending a lonley soul just to stab their back isn't something to apologise for?" Pip asked trying to keep his voice even, he's done way too much yelling today, hell Pip never yelled.

"I'm the anti-christ what did you expect?" Damien shrugged, not getting Pip's point. Pip sighed and looked down at his biscuit suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore. He placed his food back into his lunch box and closed it shut. Looking up at Damien with sad eyes Pip got up and started to walk away. The worst bit, Pip thought, _he didn't even come after me._


End file.
